They're Growing Up
by Kaminari-chan1
Summary: IYYYHR crossover! Kagome and Kaminari(OC) came back from college ready to knock the socks off of their overprotective 'brothers'. They left girls and came back...wild! Pairings: ah, ah, ah...secret! ;). More pairings arise and rating may change as story p


Okay, this isn't my first fanfic, but my other ones were total flops I guess - not a lot of people reviewed. Plus I had writers block on them, so here's a new one. This isn't my first cross over fic, either, but still, please be nice. I will accept flames (they make some tasty polly's! [marshmallows] ^_^; ), but I like the nice reviews better. ^__^ hehe.  
  
Lemme say something first. This is a flashback type thing (hence the title…) and so I'm gonna tell you the ages of the people in this chappie. Ok, here ya go: Kagome and Kaminari - 13; Yusuke, Ranma, and Kurama - 17; and Koenma - 16. That's all! This is prolly gonna be a short chapter, it's actually more of a prologue…so yeah…ne who!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I admit it…I do…n-n-not…(gah…it was hard to say that…^__^;;) own Inuyasha, Ranma ½, or Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did, *sigh*.  
  
Chapter 1: Flashback Café. (Corny, I know.)  
  
" 'Kaa-san! Guess who's here?!"  
  
Laughter and voices were heard throughout the small shrine. Soon two raven blurs were seen shooting through the house and down the long steps. "Yusuke! Yusuke!" was the mantra heard.  
  
A dark haired teenage guy stepped out of a forest green '67 Mustang and smirked. He had his own green uniform for school on, when it should be dark blue, and a shining confidence in his dark brown eyes. "Hey girls!" he said. The blurs stopped in front of the teenager to reveal two raven haired girls with huge smiles. "What's up munchkins?"  
  
"Hey! Yusuke, that's not fair! We are not munchkins!" one protested, crossing her arms over her dirty basketball T-shirt. Her raven hair was tied up in a messy bun to keep it out of her way.  
  
Her twin nodded, her dark pony tail bobbing in the process, "Hai! Munchkins are green…kinda like your car!" Putting a hand on her overall clad hip, she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"C'mon Yusuke, you know that they can't be munchkins. They're too short!" declared another masculine voice.  
  
The two girls looked at each other in surprise, then smiled evilly. They shot towards the figure just climbing out of the car and tackled it. "Ranma you are so mean!" exclaimed one of the girls.  
  
"AH!! Help Kurama! I'm being attacked by munchkin wannabes!!! OI! Don't pull my pigtail! HELP!" The guy named Kurama just shook his head and gave Yusuke a 'Puh-lease' look. Kurama was wearing the traditional school uniform, which was dark blue. His fiery red hair was tied back loosely at the back of his neck and his crystal green eyes promised mischief.  
  
Yusuke ran a hand through his slick hair and laughed/sighed, "Gettoffa him, Kag-chan, Kami-chan (A/N: pronounced 'Cammie'.), you're gonna mess up somethin' in my car!" He reached back inside the car where the girls had knocked Ranma into the backseat and plucked one of the little tomboys and tucked her under his arm. "I think you can handle one munchki-OW! You little twerp! Don't bite me!" Yusuke protested.  
  
Kurama laughed and watched as Ranma, who must have some to an agreement with his 'munchkin', crawled back out of the car with the other girl smiling happily on his back. His untraditional red school uniform only slightly wrinkled. It made some people wonder why Ranma and Yusuke never got in real trouble with their out-of-code uniforms. The other door opened up and an auburn haired teen got out of the driver's side. "Nani? I had to move before I was bulldozed," was his answer to the questioning stares. He straightened to reveal that he was very tall. He flicked imaginary dust (A/N: gah..I think that is a funny phrase…hehe…) from his blue uniform outfit.  
  
(A/N: Don't worry…no pacifier. *shiver*)  
  
"Yusuke! Put me down! Onee-san!" the little girl protested, kicking her legs.  
  
Her sister secured the hooks on her overalls and when he got close enough, jumped off of Ranma's back onto Yusuke's back. "Put Kagome-onee-san down or I'll…or I'll…I'll hurt you!"   
  
Grunting, Yusuke tossed the yelling twin back to Ranma and flung the biting twin onto his own back. "Geeze Kagome, I think you and Kaminari have grown some, maybe I need to add 'juggling twins' into my workout." Ranma nodded in agreement with Yusuke.  
  
The girls looked at each other and giggled, "But Yusuke! You said that we were munchkins!" said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah!" added Kaminari, "And you, Ranma, said that we couldn't be munchkins 'cuz we were too short!"  
  
Kurama and Koenma snickered and hauled everyone's overnight bags from the trunk of the Mustang and started up the shrine steps behind the piggy-backing twins.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hold still Kagome," a motherly voice chided.  
  
A whiny voice replied, "But 'Kaa-san! Yusuke's gonna start the movie with out us!"  
  
"Yeah! And Ranma's gonna eat all the popcorn!" came another retort.  
  
Ms. Higurashi rolled her eyes, "Kaminari, you don't like popcorn, honey." Her eyes held a wisdom that is only gained through years of patience and nurturing her two children.  
  
The young teen imitated her mother and roller her eyes, "Duh 'Kaa-san. But what about everyone else, I think that they want some too," Kaminari argued, the braided ends of her two French braids swinging as she shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Alright Kag-chan, you're hair's finished," Ms. Higurashi stated, as she tied off the plait from Kagome's single French braid and placed her hand on her slightly bulging belly. '*sigh* Only six more months,' she thought.  
  
The twins smiled reassuringly at their mother while chorusing their 'arigato's and ran downstairs into the living room where the guys had made their campout. Pillows and blankets were strewn everywhere, barely making a pathway to the couch. But the girls found the path fairly well, and just in time to pounce on the figure bundled on it. "Yusuke! Yusuke!" was heard for the second time that day.  
  
The figure groaned and turned over to reveal a disheveled red head. "Gomen girls, but, uh…I think you got the wrong person," said Kurama. He winked at Koenma, who in turn, smiled and moved around to the back of the couch.  
  
Looking at each other, Kagome and Kaminari decided that it was high time to make a break for safety, where ever that would be in a house full of rambunctious teenagers. They moved to make a run for it when Kurama and Koenma attacked. The girls' squeals could be heard in the kitchen, where Ranma and Yusuke were raiding the fridge. Curious, the two pirates (A/N: hehe…pirates…Get it? raiding? pirates? ^_^;; Er…back to the story.) meandered back into the living room-turned-war zone to find Kurama and Koenma, each tickling a twin. "Hey! How come we weren't invited to the war?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"'Cuz *giggle* you always *laugh* team up *chuckle* against us!" came a voice from under Kurama. (A/N: Minds out of the gutter people!)  
  
Looking at each other, Yusuke and Ranma nodded, "Okay, today we'll be the good guys," with that, they armed themselves with pillows and attacked the twin's assailants. "Die fiends!" They screamed together. And thus started an all-out, four-on-two, World War III in the Higurashi living room.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room the next morning to find that both sides were finally at peace. She walked by the couch, then turned to find a camera. After returning and snapping a picture, she smiled warmly at the scene before her. There, on the floor in front of the TV, her nephew and his friends were sleeping on the floor…with her two daughters eagle spread right on top of all of them. Quietly, she tip-toed towards the dog pile, and tapped the closest guy to her. "Koenma, honey. You guys better wake up before you make yourselves late getting home." After a slight pause, she added, "Koenma…sugar, you have work today."  
  
The honey-brown haired teen moaned, mumbled, "Late? Morning? Wha?" then flopped over to his other side.  
  
Shrugging, Ms. Higurashi walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Oh my, I'm going to have to go shopping again." She shut the fridge and walked towards the stove.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"I wonder who that could be," Mrs. Higurashi wondered, (A/N: How…original?) and walked to the front hallway. Opening the front door, which is were the knocking was coming from, she found… "Shiori! What a lovely surprise! Oh, come in, come in." Stepping aside, she allowed Ms. Minamo to walk inside. "Come into the kitchen, I was about to make some tea. Dear, first I have to show you a very kawaii site. Look."  
  
On the way to the kitchen, they stopped in the doorway to the living room. "Aw, look how sweet. I'm glad that the boys take time to spend time with the girls." Then continuing towards the kitchen, they left the laze teens to sleep. One of the lump figures stirred as they made their way out.  
  
"Hai, Aiko. (A/N: I really don't know Mrs. H's real name, but this is one that I heard from another fic, so…yeah…The same goes for Mrs. M's name, too.) And the girls enjoy the time they get to spend with them, especially when they come just to visit, and not to escape test and everything else." Aiko took the pot from the stove, filled it with water, and put the water to boiling on the stove. She then walked to the cabinets and took out two cups.  
  
"I know. It's too bad that the boys are growing up. Soon they will be off to college. I hope that they won't forget about the girls when they move on, or when they get girlfriends. Aiko," Shiori started, while taking a seat at the table. "How is it that the boys can tell the twins apart so easily? That always gets me. Even after a short period of time around them."  
  
"Easily once you they start attacking you when you don't get them right, 'Kaa-san," answered a groggy voice.  
  
Turning in her seat, she greeted the sleepy head, "Morning Kurama. How are you son?" She patted the seat next to her. Aiko mixed the tea into the simmering water. (A/N: I have no earthly idea how they make tea in Japan…I'm only guessing. XD)  
  
Kurama took the gesture and sat down, scratching his bare chest, "I'm doing great, considering the raiding pirates decided to be the good guys during World War III."  
  
Aiko and Shiori exchanged skeptical glances, "I don't think I would ask," Aiko finally stated. She went and removed the tea from the stove before it boiled over or woke anyone up.  
  
Laughing, Kurama answered, "Iie, I wouldn't either. But 'Kaa-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
Shiori leaned back in her chair, "I just decided to drop by and have a chat with Aiko, and to make sure that Koenma got to work on time for once, and boy, what do you think you are doing walking around Aiko's house in your boxers?" she scolded her son.  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, Kurama shrugged sheepishly. Aiko decided to rescue the poor boy, "Oh, don't worry about it Shiori, it's nice to have men around the house again." Winking at him she carefully poured Shiori's tea.  
  
"Arigato, Ms. H. And about your question 'Kaa-san, Kagome is a little bit taller than Kaminari and she also has a lighter eye color than Kaminari. Kaminari has longer and straighter hair, too. Like I said earlier, they get violent when you call them the wrong one." When Aiko went to the cupboard for another tea cup, he nodded, and she brought him the cup.  
  
After pouring his tea, she turned back to the counter where she had set her cup. "Hai," Aiko laughed, "It was quite funny watching the twins chase Yusuke and his friends around with water guns every time they were called by the other's name. I think they make very good motivational tools." She poured herself a cup of tea and set the pot back on the stove. She pulled up a chair beside Shiori and sat down, wrapping her tiny hands around the cup.  
  
Shiori set took a sip of her tea and sighed, "I guess, I just hope they don't start chasing me with water guns. And Kurama, honey, why don't you go wake up the other guys so you all can get back to your separate homes, you do know that Koenma has work today, in about…"  
  
"I know, he told me last night after the girls went to sleep watching movies. I tried to wake him up earlier, but he mumbled something and rolled over." Aiko said and stood up walking into the living room to try again.  
  
Kurama stood up quickly and intercepted her, "Don't worry about it Ms. H. I'll get them all up, and I'll try not to wake up the twins. Plus, I don't think that a wrecking ball can even wake them up…they sleep like babies."  
  
"Kurama, you better not let the girls hear you say that, they are getting older you know, they don't like hearing people say that they are children anymore. Especially coming from you guys, they really look up to you all." Aiko responded.  
  
Kurama winked and saluted her, "Yes 'mam. And arigato for trusting us."  
  
~ ! * ! ~ ! * ! ~ ! * ! ~ ! * ! ~ ! * ! ~ ! * ! ~ ! * ! ~ ! * ! ~ ! * ! ~ ! * ! ~  
  
A/N: Okay peeps! That's the first chappie…is it really bad? This is only a prologue type thing, so the next chapter will be where the story actually starts, when they're all older. I better stop now before I give away the story! *wink wink* And yes, I put myself in this story, kind of…I am Kaminari…but I only used my name and personality…and my real hair color, not my character's…and my real eye color…yeah…Ne Who! Uh..Oh yeah! I was going to tell the race of each person.  
  
Yusuke - has demon blood, but he's mostly a human. He has his 'spiritual powers', but there is no 'Spirit Detectives'.  
  
Kurama - yes, he's the demon Youko and the human Suiichi (I can't spell! Correct me please! ^_^; ). I prolly won't elaborate on that too much…maybe a little XD.  
  
Koenma - since there are no 'Spirit Detectives', there is no need for the baby to be prince. I may make little jokes every now and then about it, but he's gonna be a 'normal' teenager W/O THE BINKI!!! (I read someone put it like that…I thought it was cute! ^^;)  
  
Ranma - I'm not entirely sure if I'll put the sex-changing thing in…I might, or I just might make him have a twin sister…I dunno…but he will be an expert at Saotome-School-of-Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts.  
  
Kagome - She is a miko and protector of the Shikon no Tama, along w/ her twin, Kaminari. I dunno how the story will go along the lines of the sacred jewel tho.  
  
Kaminari (it means lightning…^_^; retarded, I know…but tha's my name!) - Also a miko and protector of the Shikon no Tama…She is also, somehow, part of a lost Indian race, the Sylaketah's. (Completely made up, it's my rping character's profile…I'll try to get that up somehow…) So her appearance will change from Kagome's *wink wink* hehe…  
  
Okay, that's all of the people that are in it right now, as more come in, I will elaborate. And I know that I didn't put Shiori (Ms. Minamo) or Aiko (Mrs. Higurashi), they are normal cool people. And review and tell me of my oh-so-horrible mistakes! But most of all, tell me what you think of the story so far! I g2g cuz I got English IV and Physics homework…joy… ~.~  
  
Ato!!  
  
Kaminari-chan ^____^ 


End file.
